1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for welding, e.g., using a laser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such devices are generally known. From published German patent application document DE 10 2006 015 383 A1, for example, a device and a method are known for laser welding a first workpiece to a second workpiece, the device including a laser source and a sensor for the process monitoring of the welding process. The process monitoring is used in this case particularly to monitor the weld penetration depth, which is detected currently by an on line measurement by an optical camera, and is used as a controlled variable for the laser source. A determination of a welding distortion is not provided in this instance.